On woodworking machine tools such as tablesaws, jig or band saws, shapers, sanders and the like, an adjustable fence has long been used as a guide for positioning the wood workpiece being sawed or shaped. Heretofore, such fences often tended to move or "walk away" from their set position due to pressure from the wood being cut. Even a slight movement of the fence often reduced the precision and accuracy of the sawing operation. Also, prior fences on saw tables were inherently difficult to adjust within close tolerances in order to provide a desired dimensional result and account for the thickness of the saw blade.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved fence for a saw table that solves the aforesaid problems of prior art fences.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rip fence which can be set with precision in a fixed position on a saw table so that it will not "walk-away" or otherwise move despite any amount of side force applied to the fence.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fence for a wood-working table that can be easily moved along the table to a preselected position or to a storage location.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved fence for a work table having side rails which has a first frame section that can be rigidly attached to the side rails in a fixed position and a second guide member attached to the frame section which is movable laterally relative to the frame section in order to position the guide member at a precise distance from a cutting tool on the table.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fence for a wood-working table that is strong, durable and particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.